Unexpected Love Story: Puckleberry
by Bubbles987
Summary: When Puck falls for Shelby and Rachel falls for Puck what will happen? Is Rachel willing to let Shelby back in her life and what will she do when she finds out about her and Puck? A/N: Sucky summary and title, I KNOW! But good-ish story xD Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So this story takes place around the time of season 3 of Glee. It doesn't really follow the storyline of the show. So basically Puck thinks he's in love with Shelby Corcoran and goes after her. Rachel is in love with Puck and Finn and Rachel were never a couple in Season 3. Finn and Quinn is together and Rachel and Finn are best friends. Pezberry and Hummelberry friendships. Enjoy **__**J**_

**Rachel P.O.V**

After a long summer I once again walk down the McKinley hallways towards my first period class.

"Hey Rach! How was your summer?" greeted Finn.

"You should know Finn, I spent it with you the entire time."

"Oh yeah" He gave me a goofy grin. I couldn't help with smile.

"So who do you have this year as homeroom?"

"Umm… It's says here I have Miss Corcoran?" I was shocked.

"Who's that?" Asked Finn, obliviously

"Finn! She's my Mom, I mean mother." I said the last part sadly

"Oh. I'm sorry Rach." Finn wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Thanks Finn."

"Alright, I have to go, Quinn wants me to meet her by her locker."

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch."

I know, I know, you guys are all wondering the same thing. It's true. Me and Finn Hudson are…. Best friends. We decided over the summer that we are both still in love with different people and it was for the best to remain friends. Surprisingly not only were we friends but we were best friends. We spend the whole summer together just hanging out and chilling. Now onto a very important aspect of my life that I never thought in a million year would EVER happen. I, Rachel Marie Berry is in love with Noah Aaron Puckerman. I have no idea how that happened or when he was the only person I thought about but I just did.

"Hey Berry!"

I smiled and turned around.

"Hello Noah!" I said bouncing on my heels.

"'Sup"

"Oh, well I was just heading to homeroom. Who do you have this year?"

"Corcoran."

"Same here! Would you like to walk over together?"

"Sure."

We walked over there while discussing what we did over the summer. We took our seats and waited for Miss Corcoran to start the lesson today. Unfortunately she was also my English teacher.

"Noah, I need to talk to you about something." I said. Maybe now is a good time to tell him how I feel. There are eye witness her so if anything happens at least I wont be dead. He turned around about to say something when she walked in. Ruining my moment like she ruining my life.

"Alright class, settle down!" she walked in with a sway of her hips. Puck whistles and eyes her. I smacked his arm, probably harder than necessary.

"The fuck berry!" He whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Stop being so inappropriate and crass."

"The fuck did I do?" He whispers back, I tried to stop the shiver that runs down my back with having him so close to me and his warm breath on my neck.

"You know what you did!" with that I turned around and stared straight ahead.

"Calm down everyone. Okay I am going to take role and then we can get started with class." she went through everyone's name with no problem until we heard her breath hitch and she hesitated her saying. "Rachel Berry?" It came out as more of a question.

"Here." I grumbled. She started teaching something about Romeo and Juliet but I couldn't focus. I just sat there until the bell rang and she dismissed everyone.

"Rachel, please stay behind, I need to talk to you about something. Everyone else may leave." I stayed in my seat without saying anything.

"Rachel?" Her voice came out calm and softly

"What?" I said, harsher than I intended.

"How are you."

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. She can't do this to me anymore. It hurts so much.

"What?"

"Why do you leave me and then come back and ask how I am. You don't get to do that! It's not fair!"

"Rachel, you have to understand I came back to start a relationship with you. I am so sorry."

"I don't need you! You ruined my life! I was depressed for weeks after you left me! I almost had to go to therapy to fix myself! Don't pretend to care! Just go back to your perfect **ONLY** daughter and leave me alone!" I yelled put before running out of the classroom crying. I ran straight into Noah.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled out.

"Rachel? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I should be ecstatic that Noah Puckerman was concerned about me but I was too upset over what happened with Shelby to do anything. All I did was continue to cry into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly until I stopped crying.

"Thanks for comforting me Noah"

"Hey don't mention it. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

I needed to clear my mind so I went out to the bleachers to sit for a while. I figured today is the first day of school and we won't be actually learning anything.

**Puck P.O.V**

Why was Rachel all upset. Eh I can't worry about her now. I need to find Miss Corcoran and talk to her about Beth. I know she already talked to Quinn about it and she refuse to see Beth but I want to see my daughter. I finally found her in the teachers' lounge.

"Miss Corcoran?"

"Yes? Can I help you Puck?"

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if I can talk to you about Beth."

"Sure, come sit." I went over and sat down and I tried so hard not to look at her boobs, but come on I'm 18 and she's hot, considering she's 30 something and Rachel's mom but I gotta admit Rachel is pretty hot too.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"How is she?"

"Perfect." she said with a small smile.

"Do you think I can see her today?"

"I think that's perfect. Come over around 5"

"Cool," Fuck yes! I get to see my daughter!

"Puck, can I ask you something?"

"Uh… sure?" I'm not into talking about feelings if that's where she is going with this.

"How's Rachel?"

"Oh she's fine, we became pretty good friends over the summer."

"Do you think she'll ever let me back into her life?" she asks, voice full of resentment and regret.

"I don't know, you hurt her pretty bad."

"I know, I just wish there was something I can do to make her see that I really want her to be a big sister to Beth."

"Uhh…. I gotta go Miss Corcoran." I ran out of there like I was being chased my hell itself. I don't understand why the fuck she's asking me all this crap about Rachel but I don't want to say something wrong and have Rachel hate her. I actually kinda like her. WHAT? Oh dammit! I like Rachel? Oh well I guess it's not all bad. She's got a smoking body, shes cute, smart, funny. Crap I'm growing a vagina. I better go check my manhood.

After school I headed to Miss Corcoran's place to see Beth. I walked in and there she was. She was so beautiful. I asked if I could hold her and Shelby said yes. I walked over and held her, in these few moments I knew I would do whatever it takes her give her the best life ever, even if that means her staying with Shelby. But I will find a way to stay in Beth's life even if it is being Shelby's butler. I stayed at her place until late at night. I was about to leave when Beth started crying. I ran over and rocked her back and forth. I had a weird feeling so I turned around and saw Shelby looking at me intensely. She walked over to take Beth from me and put her back in her bed. And when she turned around that's when it happened. I kissed her. OH FUCK! I AM IN SOME DEEP SHIT NOW! But she kissed me back so that's something right? All thoughts of Beth and Rachel left my head. **FUCK! **I'm in love with Shelby Corcoran. What is Rachel going to say?

_**A/N: The end! Just kidding! That was the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it and I really like exploring with the soft and sweet side of Puck **__**J**__** I really hate Shelby so I'm not sure what I am going to do with her yet so yeah… Until next time! Byeee**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana P.O.V**

We all know I'm a bitch, and people respect me for that and I won't cut you unless you do something to me. Surprisingly over the summer I've become friends with Berry and I gotta say shes not that bad to hang around than I thought. I got her back now and if anyone hurts her I'm gonna go all Lima Heights on their ass. So when Puckerman came up to me first thing in the morning looking all jittery I knew that some shit went flying.

"Yo Santana can I talk to you 'bout something"

"What?"

"Promise you won't tell Rachel" Hmmm so this is about Berry….. He betta watch himself

"Have I ever kept a promise before."

"Well fuckin keep this one."

"We'll see."y

"Come on!"

"Alright, alright, calm the fuck down." I said trying to get him to continue

"Okay…. So last night something happened…" I couldn't help but blurt out the first thing that came to mind

"Holy Shit! Did you fuck Berry?" He better have not cause if he did I would kill him. We all can see that Berry loves him, well apparently not _everyone._

"What! No!"

"Good."

"I just need to tell yo- wait! What do you mean 'good'?"

"Never mind, just spit it out!"

"I-ummm.. I-I"

"Dude! I have to meet Britney soon just fucking tell me!" I whisper yelled not wanting to catch the attention of students walking past.

"I had sex with Shelby" I heard him mumble out.

"Excuse me?" I asked wide eyed, not believing what I heard.

"I said-" I cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Stop. I heard you the first time. You got to be fucking me Puckerman. She's a teacher! And she's Berry's mother!"

"I know! But I was helping with Beth and then it just kinda happened."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I know, I'm a fucking asshole."

"You better not let Berry find out, if you hurt her **..**" I growled and then walked away.

**Later that day**

**Rachel P.O.V**

It has been a long day. I keep having this feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen soon, and the sooner the day ends, I can tell myself that I'm just being paranoid. I was getting ready for Glee, putting my books into my locker when I heard someone call my name.

"Rachel!" I turned around and saw Santana rushing towards me.

"Hi San." I smiled at her.

"Come with me." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me away and far away from the choir room.

"San! Where are we going? We're gonna miss Glee!"

"I have to talk to you." We finally stopped when we were under the bleachers.

"Was it necessary to drag me all the way out here?" I huffed.

"Yes, now listen."

"Okay..? Is everything all right?"

"Well….."

"San? Just tell me."

"Okay, well come here. I can't risk saying it out loud." I leaned over and she whispered it in my ear. I listened wide eyed while she finished what she was saying. I could literally feel my heart cracking and breaking into pieces.

"Ray? Rachel? Are you okay?" I didn't bother answering when I ran off toward the choir room. Glee started 15 minutes ago and everyone would already be in there, even _him. _I reached the choir room and practically ripped the door open. I was furious. My whole body was vibrating with anger and hurt. I walked into the choir room breathing heavily with Santana rushing after me. She finally caught up also heaving for air in her lungs.

"Rachel wait!"

"Rachel, Santana. Where have you guys been? Rehearsal started 15 minutes ago." I didn't answer and when he saw the murderous look on my face he backed off. The room was dead silent. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to do something. I slowly walked over to puck. I pulled him out of the seat and to the middle of the room. What happened next not only surprised me but everyone else including puck himself. I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back and froze in shock. The room was still dead silent until he spoke up.

"Did-did you just bitch slap me?"

"You should be glad I didn't knock you out in your sleep, drag you to an empty parking lot, run you over and make it look like an accident, you asshole!" Everyone was staring with their mouths open at the 2 glee members up front.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

**Puck P.O.V**

I asked her even though I had a pretty good idea what this was all about. Damn it! I'm going to fucking kill Santana! Fuck! My face hurts, though I guess I deserved it. I've never seen her this mad before.

"You should know!"

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." I said back trying to deny it as long as it could. Honestly I knew this was going to happen but I didn't think so soon. Last night after I went home I was thinking a lot and Shelby can't possibly take care of Beth all by herself and she is going to need a father when she grows up so who better to be her father than me. It might seem fucked up with I think I'm in love with Shelby. Rachel was practically breathing fire and she raised her hand to slap me again but good thing stepped in.

"Wait! Rachel, calm down and tell us what this is about."

"Oh she's probably just being a drama queen again." Said Mercedes from the back.

"Mercedes, stay out of it." Mr. Shue warned.

"Whateves."

"Now Rachel, what happened. What is Puck do?"

"Ask him!" Damn I am in deep shit now. Probably a bad time to point this out but she looks pretty hot with that murderous look even though if I let my guard down she will kill me.

"Puck?"

"I didn't so shit" I tried to lie.

"Watch your language Puck." Shue warned me.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I couldn't stand being in his presence anymore. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room ignoring Santana and Puck's call for me to come back. I ran the whole 3 miles home and collapsed on my bed when I got home. I hate that no one is home when I need my dads, I hate Puck, I hate Shelby, I hate that I love Noah. I buried my head in my pillow and screamed out all my frustrations. I laid there in silence until a familiar buzzing broke the silence. It was my iphone with an incoming text.

_**Rach, u ok? - San**_

_**Diva! Are you Okay? What did Puckerman do this time? - Kurt**_

_**Rach, r u ok? Wat happen? -Finn**_

_**Ray, are you okay? - Quinn**_

_**Rachhiiieee! YRU sad? ): - Britney **_

_**Hey girl, u a'right? -Artie **_

_**Rachel, are you okay? - Sam**_

_**Rachel, I'm sorry bout b4, r u ok? -Mercedes **_

_**Shortie, r u all right? - Mike **_

_**Rachel, ru okay? We're all worried. -Tina **_

I read all the texts and then tossed my phone onto the bed not bothering replying to any of them. I was ecstatic that my fellow club members care so much about me but the one person I wanted to check up on me didn't bother sending a quick text. I went downstairs to get a glass of water when my doorbell echoed through the house. I walked slowly to the door and opened and was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"What do you want Puck?" I asked cold as ice

"Come on Rachel, don't call me Puck, I hate it when you call me that."

"Noah isn't here so I don't know why you want me to call you that."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"No."

"Why are you so upset about this?'

"Because!" I shot back. How dare he ask me why I'm so upset. It's his fault!

"Because what?"

"Because you had sex with my mother! You asshole!"

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen or for you to find out."

"Why?"

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"Why is everyone always choosing someone else over me?" I hated this feeling.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! Shelby! My Dads! EVERYONE!"

"Can I come in? We're kinda causing a scene and the last thing I need is your neighbor reporting my ass."

"Fine. I stepped aside to let him inside.

"Look, Rachel. I know we haven't really been friends before but we got close over the summer and I don't want to lie but I think I might be in love with Shelby." Just when I thought my heart couldn't break anymore I hear this. I walked over and slapped him again, even harder than the last time.

"Fuck! Stop slapping me woman!"

"Get out of my house."

"Will you just tell me why you're so upset over this? You and Shelby don't even contact each other anymore." I tried to stop the words but the harder I try the more it just wants to come bursting out. I can't take anymore of this. It hurts too much. Before I could stop myself I blurted it out.

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed and locked the door. I can't believe I just said that. I ignored all the banging and threats of knocking down my door from him. I stayed sprawled on my bed until I heard the front door close, confirming that he was gone. I found my phone and sent Kurt a quick text.

_**Emergency meeting. Hurry! - RachelB**_

_**Be there in 5, hold on Diva! - Kurt**_

_**A/N: There you go! The Second chapter to this story. Yeah I know it took awhile for me to upload but I honestly had no idea how to write this story so any improvement or tips you can give me feel free to hit me with it. I hope you enjoyed it :D Until next time! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Puck P.O.V**

Damn it! I just fucked everything up, I knew telling Satan wasn't a good idea at all. I know it's hard to wrap your head around the fact that l might love Shelby but after everything that we've went through for the last 2 years I think it could happen. Nobody knows, not even Finn that I've been working my ass off over the summer to try and get Shelby to come back to Lima so I could spend time with Beth. I love my baby girl so much and I've spent less than an hour with her. Fuck! I sound a like a emotional 16 year old girl. I must have been driving around town for hours because my gas tank is about empty. I pulled into a gas station to refill.

"_**Because I love you, you idiot!"**_

I couldn't stop thinking about those words that came out her mouth. Did she really say she loves me? The look on her face just made me feel like the worst person in the world. The hurt, sadness, fury, betrayal. Maybe I should try to talk to her again. Nah, I should let her calm down first before she tries to go crazy on my ass again. After refilling my tank I drove him and prayed for the first time in years that everything would be fine. I felt like I was 10 again when I broke my ma's favorite vase and prayed for her to not find out. I went to sleep early knowing that tomorrow was going be a VERY long day.

**Rachel P.O.V**

After Noah left I just continued crying. I couldn't seem to stop. I just hate everything right now. I should just pack up my bags and drag Santana and Kurt with me to New York right now. No one else would miss me. My fathers would be too busy, the glee club would have a party, Noah would be too occupied fucking my mother. When the door bell rang I didn't bother answering the door, I just texted Kurt to come upstairs. He came bursting through the doors.

"Diva! Are you alright? What happened? I hope you don't mind but brought Blaine along."

"Hey Rachel, are you okay? You look horrible." I could help the giggle that passed my lips when I saw Kurt elbow Blaine in the stomach.

"I'm okay." I said weakly.

"Okay, what did Puckerman do this time around?"

"What makes you think he did something."

Both Blaine and Kurt gave me the "Please-I-know-when-you're-lying-face"

"Well….." I told them the story and by the time I was finished Kurt was crying and Blaine looked like he was about to kill someone.

"I'm so sorry that happened Rachel." Said Kurt, pulling me into a hug.

"Me too." I said sadly.

"It will only get better." Blaine is trying to comfort me.

"I hope."

"I hope you feel better Diva but Blaine and I must go now, can't risk getting grounded."

"Oh! I wasn't aware of the time! I'm sorry!" I felt terrible for keeping them here for so long.

"It's fine, remember Rachel, you can do better."

"Thank you guys." I said with a soft smile. After they showed themselves out I snuggled into my blankets and fell into a deep and blank sleep. When I woke up the next morning I felt horrible. I thought of skipping school but I couldn't let a silly heart break stop my perfect attendance record. I got up and got through my daily routine. I quickly got dressed into a track suit and pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. I grabbed a breakfast bar and drove to school. When I got to school the first person I saw was Shelby getting out of her car. I tried to walk past her and avoid any eye contact but before I could reach the school she called me over to her.

"Rachel! Wait up!"

I turned around to see her walking over to me. I tensed up and stood there.

"What?" I said coldly, trying hard to force my emotions down.

"How are you?"

"Worse now that you showed up."

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What will it take for you to talk to me." she was close to begging.

"Fine! You want to talk! Lets talk about how you had sex with Noah! Lets talk about how you abandoned me! Lets talk about how you chose Quinn's baby over me! Lets talk about how you failed as a mother and will fail again with Beth!"

I know saying those words would be hard on her but I really don't care right now. Nobody ever thinks of me first. I am never put first. The only reason the glee club even checked up on me is because they can't risk the chance of losing me before sectionals.

"Rachel… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did!"

"Rachel I didn't come here to fight with you. I came back to start a new life with Beth and I want you to be there too."

"Why now?"

"What?"

"After so many years you had your chance 2 years ago but you gave it up for Beth and now you want me back? No! I don't need you anymore! I needed you 2 years ago when my heart was broken! I needed you when my dads went on the 5 month vacation without me! I needed you when we lost Nationals!"

By now tears were streaming down my face and I could barely hold myself together.

"I don't need you." I whispered one last time and ran into the school. I went straight to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I started crying uncontrollably until I just simply couldn't cry anymore. I realized that I skipped homeroom, 1st and 2nd period so I quickly cleaned myself up and headed towards study hall. I walked into study hall and was not surprised that I was early and no one was here but I was surprised to see Puck and Shelby together. Puck had Shelby back against the wall and whatever they were doing or about to do did not seem innocent at all. I couldn't stand it anymore. I took off my shoe and threw it straight at Puck's head. It hit him and he turned around ready to kill whoever did that but when he saw it was me he quickly tried to cover up his actions.

"Rachel…"

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE BOTH OF YOU!" With that I ran and hid the only place I knew I was safe. I hid in the sound booth in the auditorium. I sat there motionless the image of them two repeating in my mind. I let out a frustrated scream and I was lucky that the booth was sound proof. About an hour later the door was yanked open and a very angry and concerned Santana stood there.

"Rachel! There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"What do you want?" I said, I know she's trying to help but I'm really not in the mood.

"To help you."

"With?"

"To help you get over Puckerman and his stupid ass."

"Wh-what? How did you find out?"

"You had to be fucking blind to not see that you were in love with him."

"I don't want to get over him." I said tears resurfacing my eyes again.

"Come on! You are Rachel Fuckin Berry! You deserve better!"

"You really think so?" I have never been this vulnerable before.

"Fuck yeah! Now lets go."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"We're going to remake Rachel Berry and make him see what he is missing out on."

"Thanks Santana." I said with a weak smile.

"Don't sweat it, I got your back B."

She walked me to my car and got in the driver's seat. She told me to get in. We went to Lima's only mall and started our makeover. Say goodbye to the old Rachel, a new and better one is a-coming!

_**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I know this chapter is kinda crappy but I promise it will get better! I want to thank the people that reviewed with feedback and it will be Pucklerberry endgame so calm down. And I seriously personally cannot stand Shelby so Rachel is probably never going to forgive her in my story. Hope you enjoyed it! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachel P.O.V**

Santana and I went to the only mall in Lima, Ohio. Santana made me buy a whole bunch of clothes that I never thought I would ever wear in this life time. There shirts, shorts, blouses, jeans, dresses, shoes, makeup, and accessories of every sort. While being there I had a great time, it took my mind off of all the drama that was going on. Santana dropped me off at my house at around 5 and I went to my room. I took my phone out and turned it on. I got 10 missed calls from Noah and 10 from Shelby. I honestly cannot stand to speak or see them right now or ever so I just deleted them and got ready to cook dinner. When I went into the kitchen there was a note on the counter.

**Hello Princess,**

**Your daddy and I have a emergency **

**Business meeting that we must attend**

**We will be back on Thursday of next week**

**Until then we give you all of our love.**

**We left $400 extra in your account for emergencies**

**And if you need anything our cell is always**

**With us. Love you,**

**Your Fathers.**

I scanned the note and then quickly threw it in the trash. They didn't love me, and even if they did they don't love me enough to stay with me. Normally I would be upset but I have gotten used to it now and the only thing going threw my head right now is the scene I saw in study hall with Noah and Shelby. I made a quick salad and sat down to eat it. I kept replaying everything that happened over the week. I told Noah that I loved him and not only did he not do anything about he managed to crush my heart into a thousand more pieces. Shelby, always taking away everything that matters away from me. I hate her with all my heart. I wished she never arranged to meet me. I would have been so much happier now. I realized that I didn't eat much and was just poking around in my salad so I cleaned up and headed upstairs to do homework and get ready for bed. I was half way up the stairs when my doorbell rang. I do not have a good feeling about this. I opened the door and there stood Noah….and Shelby. The dramatic diva queen side of me told me to slam the door as hard as I can in their face but the polite princess that my father raised taught me better.

"What do you guys want." I said through clenched teeth, trying to maintain my anger.

"We want to talk to you, sweetheart" I flinched when I heard the pet name come out of her mouth

"I don't want to talk to you, either of you." I said throwing Noah a glare. "And don't call me that Shelby" I don't want to hear the name of endearment. It just kills me more.

"Berry, what is it going to take for you to listen to us?" Noah said, sounding annoyed and nervous at the same time.

"Nothing because I'm not going to listen." I said, sounding close to a 3rd grader debating her mean teacher.

"Just let us explain, Please !" Begged Shelby

"Explain what? Explain how you two are going behind my back fucking each other! Explain why your suddenly interested in having a relationship with me! Explain why you have to hurt me EVERY time you see me?" I turn to Noah and continued yelling, "Explain why you just had to ruin my senior year! Explain why you never put me first! Explain why I'm such an idiot for falling in love with you!" After I was done yelling they just stared at me with wide eyes and shocked expressions, partially because they never expected me to curse, hell I didn't even expect that. I stood there breathing hard waiting to see if any of them had an answer. I started closing the door when Noah stuck his foot out to stop me.

"Wait! Rachel! Just give us 10 minutes and if you still want us out of your life we'll leave."

"Fine, 10 minutes!" I let them into the house and led them to the living room.

"Well?" I said losing my patience, I really don't want to be in the same room as any of these people.

"We just want to start out by saying how sorry we are that this happened, we never meant for you to find out." Shelby started.

"Look Rachel, I know I told you this before that it might be hard to believe that I was in love with Shelby and I really thought about it and what I really was in love with was having a family….with Beth." "Oh so you needed to fuck her to realize that?" I spat out.

"Rachel, honey, watch your language." Shelby said.

"You are in my house, I can use what ever _**fucking**_ language I want, who are you, my mother?" I sneered, knowing that it was a sensitive subject. Shelby immediately shut up and looked down at her feet.

"Anyways, I realized after yesterday, after you saw us that I can't stand the thought of you hating me and I just really want everything to be okay." Noah said.

"Nothing is okay! I told you I love you and pushed it aside like I never said anything. I told YOU I wanted nothing to do with you and for you to get out of my life with you're here sitting on my couch!"

"And this is why we needed to talk to you Rachel. Noah and I have discussed this and we decided that we aren't going to see each other again and that I'm going to go back to New York."

"And why are you are you telling me this?" I asked, just wanting this to be over already.

"Because I want to leave knowing that I am leaving with your forgiveness."

Was she kidding me? After everything that happened she comes and asks for my forgiveness? This is not going to happen, I'm not going to put myself out there again only to have myself dragged back down.

"No." I answered sharply and quickly

"Why?" She said, almost desperately

"Because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve my forgiveness and you don't deserve to be here. You don't even deserve Beth."

"Berry, you're crossing a line."

"Shut up, Puck, you now you don't have a right to speak up."

"Okay that's enough! I'm tired of you always feeling sorry about yourself! You have a mother that wants to have a relationship with you! She's here begging for forgiveness and you are acting like a-a.. spoiled bitch! Maybe that's why she left you a second time!" Puck yelled.

I was shocked but more importantly I was broken. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Get out, both of you." I whispered, close to tears. Puck must have realize what he said because he almost sounded like he wanted to apologize.

"Wait, Rachel"

"No. Get out!"

They walked to the door and I followed and slammed it shut.

**Puck P.O.V**

Well I'm fucked. I knew it was harsh and a douche move to yell at her like that but I was tired of hearing her whine about having a parent beg to be back in her life. I waited for years for my dead beat of a dad to contact me and all I got in my sophomore year was a fucking letter explaining how "he couldn't come back" and "how sorry he was". All fucking lies. I don't know what happened but that day hearing her say that she loved me struck something in me and made me feel like a fucking chick. When she saw me and Shelby in study hall that was a FML moment and I just wanted to run after her and apologize but Satan beat me to it and told me to fuck off. Later that night when I thought about it, it freaked me the fuck out that I might be in love with Rachel and I was just in love with the idea of Beth and having a family with her. My life is so fucked right now.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled before walking to my truck and driving away.

_**A/N: Yeah I know, I haven't uploaded in a long time and you want to kill me for keeping Puckleberry away from each other but I have a special plot planned that goes along with this chapter so be patient! Hope you enjoyed! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello ^_^ I haven't updated this story for a loonnngg time. I have decided to delete this story or at least i'm not going to be writing this anymore. I will be uploading other stories but most of them will be one-shots or very few chaptered stories. I just can't find the time to update stories that often because of my schedule. I am very sorry if any of you guys actually enjoyed reading this, i honestly don't think this is a very good story but i am going to be posting a new fanfic (Puckleberry of course...who else) and if you would like to read its up to you ^_^ thank you **


End file.
